The Darkness
by Mochikin
Summary: Riku and Kairi are together. Sora tells us what he thinks. All of them dies.
1. The Darkness

**It was warm**

_My friends smiled at my_

**When the light hit me**

_We always was together_

**Now it hurts**

_Kairi and Riku left me_

**The Light burns my skin**

_Each time I saw them it pained me_

**It makes me retreat to the Darkness**

_I ran away from them_

**The Darkness takes my breathe away**

_I went to the secret cave_

**The heartless scratches at my chest**

_I smiled softly as the heatless came_

**While guilt fills my heart**

_I know I should be happy for them_

**I hear yelling and shouting**

_I heard a noise at the back_

**It was be hide a white large door**

_It was a door_

**The heartless retreats**

_The heartless left me when the Key Blade came_

**I raced towards the door**

_I ran to open the door_

**My memories returns to me**

_I started to remember_

**With each step**

_Every step I took_

**Kairi is my light**

_Kairi was a fake_

**Riku is my hero**

_Riku was a uncaring_

**And my weapon is the key**

_And the Key Blade was the answer_

**I start to know the pain is fake**

_The door open with a bright light_

**The light that hit me was false**

_But all I saw was darkness_

**The darkness consumed me**

_I felt happy as the darkness tore my flesh_

**In the end they left me in the cave**

_I was alive still_

**Crying could be heard**

_Kairi and Riku found me with a note_

**I smiled happily up to my light**

_Kairi was crying while Riku read the note_

**It was near the end**

_The Key Blade was next to me_

**I started to feel cold**

_The Key Blade vanished in a black smoke as I died_

**The light and the Uncaring smiled down at my dead body**

Kairi and Riku was rip to shreds when the heartless heard their laugh

* * *

-The wielder of the Key Blade to open and close the doors is gone, so in the end we rule and the worlds will vanish to oblivion.-

* * *

-End-

* * *

Whatcha think? 

Please Leave a Comment


	2. Story

It's kinda that story of the poem.

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

---------------Sora POV.---------------------

It was about three years since the incident. The incidents was weird. It was all dark and gloomy but after awhile the darkness left. Then there was a flash of bright light and I was consumed by it.

When I opened my eyes I was on Destiny Island. Everything was normal except Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka stayed away from Riku and Kairi.

I still hang around with them but not together with the other.

I asked them once why they don't like Riku and Kairi.

"Well Sora, Kairi is a big fat fake." Selphie growled as she gripped her jump ropes.

"And Riku is a uncaring bastard." Tidus said, down casting.

"I don't know where but Riku and Kairi tried to kill us but they couldn't because we were in the light." Wakka frowned.

I stood there watching them with total shock. But Sora understood what they were talking about.

Riku and Kairi did change and not in a good way.

Now Kairi glares at everyone except Riku. She smiles at me but her eyes stays something else. Riku is more completive and when we race for fun I always end up hurt. When I get hurt he just walks away with a smirk.

After a while Kairi and Riku got together leaving me alone. Everybody on Destiny island was happy but me.

I always put on my goofy smile to make everyone happy but Riku and Kairi hates it. When they're around me they are always cold.

One day they approach me. I was scared that they will hurt me so I ran.

I ran to the secret cave.

It was dark and inside I felt my heat ache.

My vision started to get blurry and my head started to pound.

I heard whispering at the back of the cave.

I saw shadows moving around me. Bright yellow eyes stared at me while they circled.

I held my hand out. A bright light surrounded my hand as a blade formed in my hand.

It was the Key Blade.

The heartless retreated as I gripped the blade.

I started to run towards the door. Hoping for answers.

My memories started to come back.

Kairi always was cute but inside she's a bastard. She craves attention and wants me to listen to her.

Riku is uncaring. I got hurt a lot of time and he just ignores me and walks off.

The adventure I had with the Key Blade can back to me. The last I remember was that darkness consumed me.

All I know is now is that the Key Blade will find the answer.

I open the door. A flash of light was let out.

When I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. The Heartless was swarming around me. Tearing my flesh, breaking my bones, but I didn't scream when my blood cover the wall and floor of the cave, or when pain fill my body as they slowly kill me. I know was that this was better then living.

The heartless left.

I was alive, but barely.

I heard foot steps.

Kairi and Riku found me.

Kairi stared to break up in tears as Riku found a not near me.

The Key Blade was next to me. I smiled and whistled a tune.

My vision started to faded as my Key Blade slowly turn to smoke.

Kairi and Riku laughed as I died. Riku was proud of Kairi on how great she acted.

The Heartless heard their laughter. They started to come out of the shadows and surround them.

The heartless attacked them and kill them slowly and painful. Tearing them to shreds as they're blood cover the ground away from Sora.

**_-NOTE-_**

_-Sora wished to be killed alone then with the fake friends he had. As a last request this world will not vanish and will be neutral ground forever, while the other world will vanish to oblivion. Heartless will now kill only the ones that is not pure of heart on this world.-_

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_YAY!_**

First story I ever finnished.

sorry if there and spelling mistakes.

Please review


End file.
